Twisted by design
by TheLastEmoSquid
Summary: Twisted by design: Forgotten all of his identity, and who he was. This science experiment must be sent back in time to defeat the aura devils, in order to save the universe from a nuclear combustion.
1. Index

Hi there, this is just an index,

This is war book one (chapters 1-11)

Not now book two (Chapters 12-16)

Twisted by design Book three( Chapters 17-Tba)

Just skip ahead to any story you want to read.


	2. This is war book 1

Gloria was sitting behind her couch crying. Her parents told her just to stay behind the couch as they would take care of the octarians. Her parents were dead on the ground lifeless corpses. She cried alone.

Gloria woke up to realize that it was a dream about what had happend when she was young. She got dressed, check the date to realize that it was the fourth of febaury her birthday.

"Shit," She yelled. She was eighteen, unlike inklings, she belonged to the army now since she was an octoling. She lived alone in the house that her parents had owned. She texted her only friend from inkopolis nqmed Saphire asking if she could stay there. The friend responded with a yes. Sapphire already knew what happend to octolings. Gloria grabbed her things and placed them in a bag. She opened the backdoor and locked. She was wearing a black hoodie, black pants, and black runners. She shed a few tears before she left her home, she had been living alone with her sister until she was taken away by the army when gloria was fifthteen. She immedaitly tool off and ran for her life. The octarians would still try to find her. She put the hood up over her red tentacles and dashed like the howling wind. She left town, but before she did, she lit her house on fire. She knew inkopolis wasn't far from where she was. She watch the flames behind her shining like the stars on a dark pitch black night. She would meet Saphire at her house in inkopolis. Gloria took a stop at a near convience store to grab a few things. She picked up an energy drink and a choclate bar, and paid for them like a normal person so she wouldn't attract to much attetion. She knew she needed the energy to escape the wrath of the octolings. It was her last chance at freedom. She once again began to jog the way, although it slowly turned into a walk in progress. She soon became exhausted. That is when she grabbed the energy drink out of her bag and drank some of it. She tightly put the lid back on and contineud to run. It was another two hours until she would arrive. It was 7:00 at the time she rang the doorbell at Sapphire's door.

"Hello," Sapphire normally spoke as she pulled the door open. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a black skirt, and a pair of black boots.

"Hello" Gloria replied.

"You are Gloria right?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes" Gloria replied as she bursted into tears. Sapphire hugged her and responded,

"You are safe now, you are home."

Hello, this is my first fan fiction and I plan on making it longer, please only nice comments.


	3. The squid from the land down under

"I bet your tired," Sapphire added on.

"Yes, I am very tired from all that walking," Gloria replied.

"There is a bed upstairs in the room to the left," Sapphire replied.

"Okay thanks," Gloria replied as she headed up to the room. Gloria looked around to see how empty it was. She sat on the bed and put her hands on it, she thought about her sister. She crawled into the bed and fell asleep. She woke up next morning to the smell of waffles. She got dressed in the same outfit and headed down the stairs.

"Morning," Sapphire yelled. Gloria stopped on the last few steps of the stairs. She honestly thought that Gloria was the most kind and caring person ever.

"Do you want a waffle?" Sapphire asked.

"Sure... sure," Gloria replied. The rwo of them sat down at a caramel brown coloured table that had four chairs. The two of them sat on the ones to the left and to the right. Gloria was still shocked about everything that happend.

"Why did you leave?" Sapphire asked.

"So I would not become a ruthless fighting machine," Gloria responded.

"Once your done do you want to take a walk? Sapphire asked.

"Sure, why not," Gloria replied. The two headed out after doing dishes and everything. They were walking down the streets when three octoling came out of nowhere.

"Surender now you infidels," One of the Octolings replied to the sitaution. The octings started to attack the two of them until they heard someone yell underground.

"Fuck kff you octo cunts." That very minute an austrailian came out of the sewers. He was wearing a shark tooth necklace, with a black expolration hat, with black shorts, a grey t-shirt under the black jacket, and black boots. The austrailian went up and stabbed the first Octoling in the heart so hard that blood went on his face. The next octoling came sprinting at him, so he jumped up in the air, grabbed her next with his feet, did a flip, and sent the octoling fiend flying. He threw a bottle of piss at the last octoling and kicked her to outer space.

"Follow me," The austrailian responded.

Meanwhile.

"Dammit Marie, I told you this wouldn't work," Callie yelled as she smashed the pair of binoclaurs on the ground.

"So let's try something diffrent," Marie suggested.

"Like what?" Callie asked.

"Octolings aren't trained enough, but do you know what is?" Marie replied with a question.

"What?"Callie asked somewhat annoyed.

"A peacemaker," Marie replied.

Part 3 and 4 come out tomorrow for fan fic friday, hope you enjoyed :)


	4. Going away

Callie and Marie knew exactly what to do. Calling a Peacemaker. Someone that would gun down anyone that caused a hazard. They would not stop till they would be swimming with the dead in hell. They dialed up the number, made plans to meet the number one squid in inkopolis. Meanwhile Gloria, Sapphire, and Aussie were walking in the sewers. Sapphire thought it smelt like shit. Hearing noises from up top of the city ignoring it however. Gloria wandered off. Aussie needed to talk to Sapphire to tell her his plan.

"You need to escape this city, get out before it get's you," Aussie reported.

"The three of us?" Sapphire asked.

"No just her, she has no hopes, no dreams," Aussie replied.

"Why can't I leave?" Sapphire asked.

"She needs to leave," Aussie responded while sitting down on a block that resemble a bench.

"But why?" Sapphire asked again.

"She just does!" Aussie yelled with fear in his eyes.

"Okay, I understand," Sapphire replied a little worried, "But... but what will become of us?"

"I can't tell you the future," Aussie with despair in his heart responded while shrugging his shoulders to try and avoid the truth.

"By what do you mean by that?" Sapphire asked.

"We... How do I put this... We will be... be... banished, and... vanished," He responded depressed to tell Sapphire.

"Hey guys, glad I found you," Gloria expressed.

"Hey," Sapphire responded with sorrow in her eyes.

"What is with the long faces?" Gloria asked.

"Oh... oh nothing," Aussie replied. The three of them began to continue walking through the sewers. The two of them tried to continue their conversation but, were worried of upsetting Gloria.

"Should we tell her?" Gloria whispered to Aussie.

"No, We... We can't do that to her," Aussie replied with a whisper, while shedding a tear, "Death is our unfortunate and cruel fate."

"You guys talking about anything?" Gloria asked suspiciously.

"No," Sapphire replied.

"Not at all," Aussie responded.


	5. Numb

Callie and Marie hired the most experience Peacemaker, a war veteran, assassin, and a killer of hazards. He never would stop until the hazard was put out. He had orange flat tentacles, black tank top, black cargo shorts, black boots, and a chain on his back. He was nick named badass and would kill anyone that got in his way. He could pick up smells and tell where squids and octo where like a bloodhound.

"I won't let my customers down," He thought to himself after he picked up the scent and headed in the sewers. He did not need to sniff around to pick up any parts of a scent.

"Death to the girl at the end of the serenade," He yelled in a opera singing style.

Gloria had became very suspicious about Sapphire and Aussie, and what they were talking about. They knew they were saying something about her. They did not have any time to think because Badass was just on their tails.

"Good day to die faggots," Badass.

"Holy dooley!" Aussie yelled, "Run and follow me, Sapphire hold this shield and protect us from the shots," They did this very thing and got out of the sewers alive, Yet they weren't out of the clear quite yet, Badass was still after them.

"We need to go through alleys to try and lose him!" Sapphire yelled.

"Good plan," Aussie replied. Dashing through the alleys to try to flee from the peacemaker that was after their very souls. They saw him get out of the sewers from fifty yards away. They needed to outrun him in the dark. They guided through the alleys,

"You won't get away from me," Badass yelled as he fired a shot. It peirced Sapphire in the leg.

"Go... Go on without me," Sapphire reported as she slowly was losing strength.

"No... No Sapphire," Octie yelled as she bursted into tears. She saw her face lose its colour and turn to gray. Aussie grabbed Gloria by the gut and put her on his shoulder.


	6. Save yourself

"Put me down!" Gloria yelled.

"Fine, just hear me out, you need to get out of here," Aussie replied, "Hide yourself, meet you at the end."

"Fine!" Gloria yelled. They ran as fast as they could knowing that they could not escape as Badass was on their tail.

"Run for cover!" Aussie yelled as he saw Badass. Gloria did not do this. She didn't want to abandon him. A shot of ink came out nowhere shooting of Aussie foot.

"Go! Save yourself!" Aussie yelled in pain and despair. Badass came out of the sky and landed on his very two feet.

"Looks like you bastards are at the end of the road," He laughed. He pulled his charger, loaded it and fired. Gloria stood there as it was fired. Struggling at his foot, Aussie managed to take the hit. His brain blew to smithereens. Gloria dashed off, sprinting for her life.

"You can run, but you can't hide mother fucker," Badass yelled. He fired another shot, It hit Gloria in the back. She was down and taking her last breaths.

"See you in hell!" Badass yelled as he fired one last shot. It her in the head. Badass left her wounded on the ground with nothing left in her. About an hour later, two soldiers in camo uniform that was shades of blue from the other side of the world, saw Gloria's body on the ground, lifeless. She could not think of anything.

"Should we take her to camp?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Yeah, she is wounded. She may need help," The other one replied. They picked her up and got back in their helicopter, taking off. She woke up laying ion a hospital bed with scars and bruises. She got up to find out that she was in a hospital gown.  
"Oh so your awake," A man in a lab coat spoke to Gloria.

"Yeah, I guess I am still breathing," Gloria replied.


	7. Cheating death

Gloria saw a figure with a ripped black robe and a hoodie in the room.

"It's time for you to accept your fate," It screeched in a terrible eerie voice. Gloria covered her ears.

"No... No I don't want to die," Gloria replied.

"The you leave me no choice," It screeched in a eerie voice. The figure swung it's scythe right at Gloria.

"Ahhh," She screamed. She woke In the shipyard where she was shot.

"Hmm," A white spiked inkling with a tattoo of a couple of black lines on the right side of his face to his wrist said. He had black boots, black jeans, and a white t-shirt.

"I'm alive," Gloria affirmed.

"Hmm," The inkling replied.

"You... you saved me," Gloria affirmed once more.

"Hmm," The inkling responded.

"Who... who are you?" Gloria asked.

"Names aren't important sherlock," The inkling responded, "But what is, is you paying back the life debt."

"Where was I?" Gloria asked.

"Coma to death," The inkling responded.

"Look, what do you need?" Gloria asked.

"You to help me take down the squid sisters," The inkling replied.

The end (For now) Favourite if you enjoyed and Pm: for more.


	8. Betrayal

Badass headed up the stairs of Inkopolis towers unaware of what was going to happen. He was going to collect his reward for killing Gloria. He open the door like a hero to only see the two chairs faced towards the glass outside. He still was unaware of what was happening.

"I killed her, she is dead," He affirmed somewhat confident.

"Yeah, about that," Callie replied as she turned around in her chair, "The cake is a lie."

"What!... What do you mean by that?" Badass asked. Marie the turned around in her chair a face of despair.

"Look I'm sorry but we are going to have to do this," Marie responded.

"Do what?" Badass asked unsure of himself.

"Kill your sister," Callie replied. Badass the saw his sister tied up with ropes and duct tape on her mouth.

"You wouldn't dare," Badass denied the truth. His sister somehow got the duct tape off her mouth.

"Run brother," She screamed. Callie got up out of her chair and put a gun to her head.

"Please I'll do anything," He begged on his hands and knees.

"There is nothing that you can do anymore," Marie replied.

"If you kill her I will kill you both," Badass yelled as he pulled out a pistol.

"Wrong again," Callie replied as she pressed a button that locked the doors.

"Marie would you get the servants here?" Callie asked Marie.

"Sure, no problem," Marie replied. She pushed a button that sen in five other inklings.

"Hmm, nothing I can't take" Badass affirmed.

"That is what you think," Marie replied, "Get those glasses on him no matter what." The inklings came at him, Badass cracked under pressure. He could not get his shot going. He got nervous and dropped the gun.

"Pin him down," One of the soldiers yelled like if it was a game plan.

"What!" Badass yelled as he was pinned down by four of the soldiers while the fifth one tried to get the shades on to badass. He kept squirming away, but it wasn't enough.

"Say goodbye to your life," The fifth soldier proclaimed.

"No!No!NO!," Badass yelled. The soldiers let go of him after the glasses were on him. He walked up to the Squid Sisters.

"Kill your sister," Callie commanded.

" **Yes master** ," Badass replied.

"Brother you don't have to do this," She yelled. He pointed the gun at her head, was about to pull the trigger.

" **Sorry sis, but they are your gods now** ," He whispered. He pulled the trigger. Her head exploded like a watermelon dropped from a high building.

"Now go kill her," Callie and Marie commanded, "Don't come back until you do." He the squid jumped away.


	9. Motivation

Meanwhile...

"You know, I never got your name," Gloria affirmed.

"Again is that important?" He responded with a question.

"Yeah, it kind of is," Gloria replied. He did not say anything after that.

"Hey aren't you listening to me," Gloria reacted.

"You don't give yourself away to someone you don't trust now do you," He responded.

"Why are we at this ice glacier?" Gloria asked.

"This is where we must go," He responded.

"Why?" Gloria asked.

"No more questions!" He yelled.

"Jeepers, he's rude," Gloria muttered.

"I beg your pardon," He replied.

"Nothing," Gloria replied.

"That is what I thought," He replied. They began to climb the mountain, pure ice.

"Are you sure there is no other route?" Gloria asked.

"One hundred percent," He replied. Gloria began climbing. The ice froze her hands like water in a freezer. She wasn't giving up anyways.

"What are we fighting for anyways?" Gloria asked. He did not respond, He just continued to climb.

"What do I call you?" She asked. He then sighed.

"Look I will tell you if you make i to the top," He replied.

"Fine," Gloria respond. Nothing was stopping her now. She was on a chunk of ice. The ice began to collapse, leaving Gloria to jump off of it and have her hands land on a slippery edge. She was holding on to the edge but losing her grip fast. He knew that if she fell it would be over. He rushed down carefully like a ninja so, that he would not let go, but he made in time. He pulled out his hand and she grabbed on.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," She replied.

"Good because, we don't have to go much farther," He responded. They soon made it to the top.

"Sans," He affirmed.

"What?" Gloria asked.

"Sans, that is my name," He responded. The two of them realized it was getting dark. They reacted by setting up camp. The night was cold like death, but not cold enough for it.


	10. Anthem part 1

The two realized that they could not stay alive in the mountains. Sans did know of an abandoned town that may have shelter.

"Are we heading out?" Gloria asked.

"Yes," Sans replied, "We will go now."

"How far is it?" Gloria asked.

"Far away," Sans replied, "We must go now, before it is too late."

"Why?" Gloria asked trying to knock sense into Sans.

"Reasoning you don't want to know," Sans replied.

 **"Gotcha ya, you fugitives!"** Badass yelled as he jumped out of the sky. He had a hood over his face and a bandana covering his mouth.

"Run Gloria!" Sans yelled. Badass pulled out two pistols while sans pulled out a katana. Gloria dashed off.

" **You pathetic fool,"** Badass affirmed, " **You brought a sword to a gunfight.** "

"It all comes down to skill," Sans replied. Badass fired two shots. Sans sliced them both with a flurry of strikes.

" **You imposal,"** Badass yelled in frustration.

"Hmm, **"** Sans replied. Sans jumped up and tried to slash Badass, but at the last moment he swifted away behind Sans. He fired two shots right at Sans as he was pulling his katana out. Sanas jumped up high to avoid the shots and when he landed pulled his katana out. The two looked each other in the eye as they both making their battle faces. They came charging at each other. Badass slapped Sans in the face with a gun, delivering him to the icy ground.

 **"Three down,"** Badass proclaimed. He fired a shot right at Sans head. Sans rolled away just at the final moment.

"I'm sorry but I did not want to do this," Sans apologized as he held his katana.

" **Do what?** " Badass asked.

"This!" Sans replied yelling, "Face the wrath of the aura!" Sans body began flowing with black flames as well as his sword. His eyes became little blue flames.

"Time for your departure," Sans responded. He grabbed Badass by the neck.

" **No** ," Badass denied, " **This can't be it**."

"I'm afraid it is," Sans responded. Sans floated to the cliff still with Badass in his hand. Badass's face became bright red.

 **"Don't do this,** " Badass screeched while gasping for air. Sans chucked him off the cliff, Badass fell looking to grasp a grip onto something.

"Now that was something," Gloria affirmed. Sans turned back to normal and did not respond for a few seconds.

"Let's go," Sans replied in a negative tone.

"


	11. Breaking the habit

"What do you mean!" Gloria yelled, "Why are you being a jerk!" Sans sighed after she finished speaking]. He knew what to tell her. They were only halfway there.

"I saved you from death twice, and this is the bull shit your pulling!" Sans yelled in retaliation, "Why do you do this! Treat me like this!"

"Woah, chill out," Gloria replied.

"I refused to! I saved your life and you treat me like it's nothing!" San yelled, "I should have left you." The two continued to walk. To despised to look into eachothers faces. They walked day and night, ate, but didn't look nor talk to each other.

"This... This is it," Sans affirmed trying to break the habit between himself and Gloria.

"Hmph, looks like a ghost town," Gloria replied staring away and crossing her arms.

"I don't... don't recall it looking like this," Sans responded again attempting to break the habit. Gloria would not reply. Sans fell to his knees in disbelief.

"How.. what...I...I... I just don't get it,"Sans stated in disbelief. They walked down the town. Sans remembered all the vibrant colours of the past and looked at the buildings just to see them faded away.

"Just...just...just how did this happen?" Sans asked himself. Gloria did not respond.

"I just... just don't get it," Sans thought as he fell to his knees.

"Look, do you want me to say something?" Gloria asked with sass in her tone.

"Yes," Sans replied as he stared at the ground. He shed a tear.

"I don't know what to tell you," Gloria, "I guess squids move on."

"I guess...I guess... I guess you are right," Sans replied. They continued to walk until Sans pointed out something.

"My family's old house, Faded away," Sans affirmed.

"Looks like a tornado hit," Gloria replied.

"I guess... you're right," Sans replied in disbelief.


	12. Gloria?

They stepped in the house. Boards were hanging on by wires. The table was missing a leg, weird goo was everywhere and doors had holes in them. It was a wreck.

"I guess this is it," Sans affirmed.

"What do you mean?' Gloria asked.

"It's over Gloria," Sans replied well pulling out a gun.

"What!?" Gloria asked while yelling in confusion. Sans pointed the gun at Gloria.

"Sorry... sorry Gloria," Sans responded.

"Why are you doing this?" Gloria pleaded while asking, "Please I beg you why?"

"It's not up for me to decide," He responded as his eyes turned pure gray, "But you need to die." He fired the shot right were Gloria's brain was. Her vision went bright white. It wasn't powerful enough for a kill but for a knockout. He grabbed her body and put it in the trunk of the car in the backyard.

"I'm sorry Gloria," He affirmed shedding a tear without blinking. He drove out of the town. Sans thought to himself.

"I can't be doing this, this isn't real?" He brought her in to Inkopolis for a reward. He entered into the base where the squid sister were.

"Thanks for your contribution," Callie affirmed. Sans eyes turned back to normal. He soon realized what he had done.

"What no way, this can't be happening," He thought to himself.

"Here's your reward," Marie responded. She pulled out a gun and blew Sans brains out. It was over.

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed and I will write a part two. You may have questions like...

What happened to gloria?

What is going on?

Why did you do this? 

Trust me, I have a much better idea that will continue on to the next story, I plan to call Inkopolis breakdown. 


	13. Not Now (Book 2)

**_1 Year later after the events of this is war, Not Now_**

"Look, kid,?'The police officer asked as he cuffed his hands together, "We just want to know where you were last night."

"Why are you accusing me?" Travis replied with a question, " I was Barley's best friend, why would I kill him?"

"Answer my question, or you will answer with Force," The officer affirmed as he was slowly losing patience.

"I don't know what happend, i wasn't there at the party," Travis replied. The police officer slammed his hands on the table. "Look kid!" He yelled with breath that smelt like garlic, "Where were you at 10:00 pm!

"At home, I swear to god," He replied.

"I feel as if you are not telling the truth," The cop responded, "Should I look in your bag?"

"No!" Travis yelled standing up, "Don't open it!"

"A bag of cocaine , what a surprise," The cop replied like a disappointed child on Christmas, " What else is in here, oh a pistol.."

"I swear that cocaine is not mine." Travis replied as he put his hands over his light blue tentacles, "It's not mine, It's not mine."

"Explain the pistol," The cop affirmed as he gave Travis a look that meant he was done.

"I have been keeping it for self defence," Travis replied as he held his head down in shame, "I'm sorry."

"Look you are going to be tried under drug possession and possibly accused of murder," The cop added on, "But just maybe, there is some good that you could do for us as a city and a nation."

"Really," Travis replied as he put his head back up slowly.

"You see," The cop affirmed, "There has been this gang called the crusader's poison, and they have been committing crimes."

"What's in it for me?" Travis asked she he put his hands together.

"Hold on to that thought:" The cop added on, "You see their leader has been unidentified, but she keep on saying that the gang she leads will cause violence until she get's her sister back from the government."

"Again," Travis fore said "What's in it for me?"

"We will clear your criminal record, and never bother you again, at least that is what the note sent from the government," The cop responded.

"I am in," Travis replied as he read the contract, "But why me?"

"We need someone that can think like a criminal,". The cop affirmed, "And you are the first one here, so yeah."

"I'm in," Travis responded as he signed the contract.

"Then we have a deal," The cop affirmed on the radio, "There is a cab outside for you. A letter is there for you, on more information."

"Gee thanks," Travis responded.

"Take care," The cop replied.

 **Yes this is war is actually back with a new book, so hopefully you will enjoy and favourite.**


	14. Dumb scrub

Travis walked into the cab that the polic officer ordered him to. He opened the door to the cab and saw a bag with a letter attached to it. Travis grabbed the letter off the bag and took a peep of the address he neede to go to. He was just about to ask the drier to drive him to the destination when the driver fore said,

"2734 on maple 53rd avenue."

"Humph, Is that Guy psychic, or was it a lucky guess," Travis thought to himself as he put his fist on his chin.

"Look kid," The driver affirmed as he was slowly losing patience, "I don't have all day, Is that your destination.?"

"Yes," Travis replied as he doubled checked the letter t make sure he had the right address, "Yes, that would be correct."

"Thank you," The driver responded as his voice changed to a much darker lower tone. Travis wondered who could have killed his best friend, because he did not do it. He looked out the window to see frost on the window.

"Hmm, nuclear winter is coming early," He thought to himself, "But why, why is it freezing cold in September."

"It's because of nuclear testings, " The driver replied, "The inkling race decided it would be a smart Idea to test nukes, they nuked octo canyon as well."

"What the hell man!" Travis yelled as he looked at the driver, "Get the hell out of my head!"

"You little foolish, selfish,stubourn, little brat," The driver fore said, " You do not appreciate the advice of your more superior beings."

"So now your telling me that you are not part of the underclass?" Travis asked with a sarcastic crack in his voice.

"Young fools, do not understand the ones that are more wiser and smarter than themselves," The driver responded, " You feel like you are always have to be the centre of attention, now do you, you young fool."

"I'll show him who is the fool," Travis thought as he looked in the bag to find a pistol. He pointed it right at the driver's head.

"I believe this is your stop," The driver responded, "Good luck brainwashed solider of the government." Travis got right out of the taxi, making sure to grab the bag, and to give the driver the finger. He walked the building that looked cracked, holding on by a thread. He walked in to see it wasn't any better.

"Geez," Travis thought in his head as he was walking towards the elevator, "I'm going to be living like a king on this mission." He walked into the elevator careful not to fall out of it, because the back was missing.

"This place is a shitfest," He thought to himself. He saw termites in the hallway as he was walking down the hall. He nearly threw up as his face turned a light green. He finally made it to his room to only realize that there was the smell of marijuana across the room, cockroaches on the bed.

"I'd rather be sleeping on the street than in here," He thought to himself. He finally had a chance to open the letter. Travis decided to read it out loud,

"Dear unlucky fugitive,

You know have the chance to clear your record of crimes that we have recorded and future crimes you will commit. As this will be granted, you still will have to live like criminals, in a shit hotel. Your goal, to arrest all the members of Crusaders poison. You will need to stop all their crimes before they happen and capture their unidentfied leader. Another way of doing this would be to find the identity of their leader. Doing this will help our city's future big time. We have equipped you with all the gear that you will need.

To be seen in the future,

CM." Travis unzipped the bag to find a pistol, an AK-47, a knife used for stabbing.

"Well this is going to be a shitfest for sure," Travis said to himself as he looked around, "Looks like someone left the paradise of drugs, I'm tired of being used, and my criminal record is going to be cleared, So... I should make some money for food."

 **Don't do drugs, unless they are prescribed, Just don't, you aren't cool if you do**


	15. Aura returns

Travis heard knocking on the doo. Overacting like always, he flushed the drugs down the drain. He then went to open the door, To see it was only room service.

"No thanks," Travis fore said as he closed the door. He sat on the wobbly chair in his room and thought about Barley.

"Why would I be the accused," Travis thought to himself, " I would never kill someone that I loved." He pulled a photo from his pocket of the two of them when it was the last summer, at the camping trip.

"Just the two of us," Travis thought to himself, as a tear slowly desennded off his face, "Hail Mary's won't bring me anything that I want anymore. Barley would not want me like this, A drug addict with no future. I am going to change now." Travis had a case of what they called Brain stew. Nowhere to go, Nowhere to run, Nowhere to hide who he was. He was a burnout, a flame waiting to be relighted. He grabbed the vest,and pulled out everything he would need. Taking on a gang with many people more, would be mission impossible. "Go big," he said to himself in attempt to create motivation ,"Or go home." He read the address, ten blocks away. He crashed right through the window, shattering it to pieces, and jumped the patio, landing his arms on one of the first floor patio Railing. Pulling himself to the ground. He dashed like a strong wind at a high miles per hour. Blasting the doors open with the AK-47.

"Come out and play you fools," Travis yelled. The room he entered had a strange echo in it, and strong aura.

"Deep inside there is a hole in your soul that you don't want to see," It echoed.

"Who goes?" Travis asked as he pulled out his knife, still becoming nervous at every step.

"Nobody you would know of," The voice replied. Travis knew the voice had a similar sound to a voice he had heard before, but he could not put his finger on it.

"I will shoot!" Travis yelled.

"We both know you won't do it," The voice responded, "To much of a crack up."

It soon hit TRavis that the voice was the taxi driver, and to his concern, he was right. He was to much of a wimp to shoot anyone. Travis fell to his knees, collapsing at every moment inside, he fell to his knee's, speechless.

"Life was better off before the lobotomy," The voice affirmed, "Now wasn't it Travis." Travis did not reply, he sat on his knees, helpless and hopeless.

"That's what I thought," The voice responded to Travis, who look lifeless despite all the life in him, he was just frozen, "Travis, before I send you to a personal hell, I want you to know something." Travis did not reply, nor move like a statue. "You can only kill a heart, and a brain," The voice affirmed as two blue balls of fire teleported Travis away, "You can't kill a soul."


	16. All I want (part 1)

Travis woke up in a dusty, dark, room. He put his hand over his head as he felt dizzy, to the point of throwing up. Pulling himself of a chair like an old man. He put his hand over his head once again. He called out. "Where... Where the heck am I?" Two giant lights appeared infront of him, He put his arms over his eyes to prevent blindness.

"Gloria, where Gloria," A voice sounding like an angel disguised as a demon shouted, "Because I will crush all those mother fucking shit bastard faggots, that stand in my way, I promised to take care of you and I'm not letting go off you just yet." A path appeared infront of him, a path if you fell off of it, you would fall to your doom. A figure appeared in him, but before he could begi to understand what was going on "I can't let you repeat what I've done, but I must avenge your legacy." The voice shouted out as it once again jumped up away, "I won't let you down Gloria, oh how I miss you're voice." Travis walked up the path, trying to get a grip. He walked each step cautiously, Watching out for traps and moving as his heart heated. His heart beats were the only thing that he heard. Each step, reflecting on each memory of him and Barley. Each time he was there for him, each time he gave to him, each time he supported him. All the times, memories gone in an instant. He saw himself at Barley's coffin, looking at his face one last time before he was put away to a better place.

"I got sober, I'm not a soldier," Travis whispered. He gained more momentum.

"I got sober, I'm not a soldier," He said.

"I got sober I'm not a soildier!" He screamed. He felt as if Barley could hear him someplace.

"I know what you want, And I know what you want," A purple octoling in a top and shorts, with shades, and brown boots declared.

"Who the fuck are you?" Travis asked, " Why do you want this from me?"

"Reasons is why you dumb squid infidel," So are you in or out?"

"You can't tell me what to say, stop acting like my bitch mom!" He yelled, as he pulled his pistol from his jacket. "I am hired to kill you, and that is what I must do."

"Oh really, please your pathetic," She replied as she placed her hand on her head, " You are just a drug addict, dubass, fuck up, teenage dirtbag."

"That's it," He pulled the trigger, but the figure had some sort of blue sheik penetrated the bullet to atoms., "What! But how!"

"I could kill you," The octoling replied as she pulled out a pistol and pointed it at him, "But I'd rather kill him." The octoling pointed the pistol at the darkness. Lights began to shine on a chair, with an inkling sitting on it tied up to a chair . Travis recognized the inkling instantly.

"Barley?!" Travis yelled as he fell to his knees, baffled by the sight of his best friend, "But... How... No! Don't shoot!"

"I'm sorry, but he needs to die," She responded in a sarcastic, but dramatic tone. She faked pulling the trigger. Barley tried to wiggle his way out. Travis the yelled, with his hands cuffed together, begging and pleading,shedding a tears like a huricane does to rain, "No! Please! I will do anything!"

"Anything," The octoling responded as she put the gun down, "Will you follow my demands?" Travis sighed, "Yes, yes I will do it." A bunch of grunts came and grabbed the chair. The octoling pressed a button, to open up a tv.

"My plan, will you listen, obey like a dog?" She asked.

"Yes," He replied, "I will do anything, as long as you free my friend."

"Perfect," The octoling affirmed with a smirk, " I need you to kill or kidnap one of the squid sister, while wearing an Octo wig."

"Why not both?" Travis asked.

"Did I stutter!" She shouted as she pointed a finger at Travis, "Did I!"

"No," Travis inturupted "But why not listen to my idea."

"Looks like we have a smartass playing dumb here," She replied as she may have rolled her eyes, but nobody would know, "You see, Those two m@!*(Censored) Took my sister, and refuse to let her, if she still is alive, So I am going to frame the Octavian race and start a nuclear war."

"You would be killing yourself though," Travis responded as he gave her look that gave the idea that she was crazy.

"That is if I weren't deep underground to survive a nuclear explosion," She laughed an evil laugh, "Do you think that I would be stupid enough to create a sucker mission."

"Fine I'll do it," Travis affirmed. The two shoke on it. "Why am I doing this, starting a nuclear war for fun, just why. Taking down many innocents, just for one life, why just why."


	17. Burning out the hope

Travis waited till that octoling had her back turned, pulled out a the pistol. "That bitch thinks that I will listen to someone as sassy as her, That is not gonna happen," He thought, "Not gonna start a nuclear war." He pulled the trigge, getting her right in the back. An alarm sounded and he ran for his life.

"After him," She yelled as she struggled to get up. Grunts ran after him.

"Hmph," a familiar voice affirmed, " You sure have some guts, to pull some bull shit like that."

"What the hell do you want?!" Travis yelled, as he tried running away. The figure appeared to show off what it really was. An inkling with white tentacles, with a tatto of a black mythical creature, one his face and arm. With a white tank top and black sweat pants. Floating in the, blue wings made of aura appeared and created a huge explosion.

"God damn I'm dead again!" The figure dreamed, as he landed, kneeling placing his hand on the floor. He stood up and pointed at Travis who was laying on the ground. "What's the point of trying if you aren't going to do a good job, you just had to bite the hand that feeds. I'm here to make sure you don't do that again." Travis later on the floor, trying to get up, struggling for each breath. "Looks like your taking you're last breath," The figure screeched, "But you won't be able to strike a deal with the devil, you won't even be alive." Travis still struggled to get up, he could not speak. His heart beat was slowing with every minute.

"I won't," Travis managed to say as he was struggling to breathe.

"You won't what," The figure replied.

"I won't give in!" Travis yelled as a red aura full of rage engulfed his body.

"Humph, you are no match for me," The figure yelled.

"Really mister over confident." Travis responded, "Because I'm sick of hypocrites saying nothing." The Octoling rushed over, "No... No... The prophecy isn't lying, one last atomic battle, more powerful than everything, will engulf the entire city, no universe, no all of entirnity. Nobody wins this one last fight, the atomic explosion that takes place in one day from now, that will kill them," The octoling reflected as she had a flashback. Her eyes turned bright green, as she whispered "But one will rise from the ashes to save us all, one the complete opposite of a saint will save us all, and everything we know, before they take the souls of the little ones. We can only pray." The two aura Inklings were long gone. "We can only pray," The octoling prayed as her eyes turned back to normal, "We can only pray that everything turns out alright."

 **Main system shut down... Main system shutting down.**

"Where... Where am I?" He asked himself as he looked at the icy mountains and hills, "All I removed was being forced to kill an octoling, not hired, but forced."

 **24 hours remain till destruction of the multi verse.**

 **To be countinued...**

 **When this story hits one thousand views, five favourites, or just when I want to.**


	18. Twisted by design (Book 3)

**Book 3, let's go, don't for get to favourite and leave a review.**

 **22 hours till destruction...**

Perfect," scientist affirmed as he starred at the cyrnogenic tube, "The test subject has woken up." The other scientist starred at the tube and then starred back at the print all scientist, and applauded.

"Where am I, who am I," the test subject asked. His colours of his tentacles faded to white, as his skin was as pale as a ghost, his clothes were ripped.

"Gracias! We need to get it ready for it's journey through time," A scientist leaped for joy as he realized the experiment as soon as he entered the room, "Get it on a stretcher and bring them to.a gear room." The scientist dod just that, grasping the body and placing it on the stretcher, and then pushing him through the doors.

"Where.. Where are you taking me too?" The subject asked.

"Through time is where," One of the scientists yelled as they pushed the subject through the doors, "We need to get you equipped for your journey."

"Equipped, what... what do you mean?" The subject asked expecting a response, but not getting one.

"But first, a quick and brief explanation, " one of the scientist replied as they had placed the subject in a chair, "We need you to save inkmanity from supernatural spirits called aura devils. They steal the power of will from a creature and use the body for themselves, this means using their supernatural powers. The aura devils can be identified as a stone with a spirit. The only one to save a creature posted by one hell bitches is to cut them deep enough in the heart location, pull out the stone, and contain the stone. You're new name will be saviour 0027."

"Wait what," Savior 0027 replied confused.

"Now to get you all geared up," One of the scientist responded. She pulled out a uniform that looked like it had belonged to a swordsman of nobility of white. She then gave Savoir a sword with a sword that had a hole between the blade and the handle.

"If you are having a hard time place a stone in the socket. This sword belonged to prince Samuel the third of the inkling empire, until he mysteriously disappeared. Go back in time ten years ago, and then go nine years in the future. You're goal is to defeat all Aura devils." The scientist made Savior 0027 get dressed, and then placed him into a shuttle that held a vortex in front of it.

"You are inkmanity's last hope!" She yelled, "Good luck!" She yelled as one of the scientists pulled a switch, launching him into the vortex.


	19. Cuts may bleed

Thanks for 1000 views y'all

He tried to think about what the scientists said about the time, and why he was the one sent back in time. He heard the sound of a violin playing in his head as he fell through what was thought to be a never ending vortex of time. Then all of a sudden, his mind went blank as if his memories were deleted. He saw light through the vortex. Then he appeared in a volcano like atmosphere. He saw a figure up infront of him. One with an orange scarf that wrapped around his neck and went behind to his back and shoulders, orange spiked tentacles, and black clothes. He was levitating above the ground. "To be or not to be?" The god like figure asked Savior. He picked up a human skull. He began to hold it as if it were shakesphere, and then, he crushed it to smithereens with his own grasp. "Not to be is the right answer," He replied as orange aura like wings grew out of his back. He flew above Savior. Landing right behind him. Savior did a backflip to avoid the sure doom that the figure had in store for him. "Oh, for the peacemaker is finally trying to destroy this perfect world us aura devils as you call us,"

The figure replied, "Why would some puny stubborn mortal even try."

"Must... Must... Must kill," Savior affirmed his comands as he began to drawn his sword from his armour.

"Ohh, looks like the little peasant has finally tried to be a noble by fighting a god," The figure responded, "Bring it on, you will be squished like a bug." Beams of lava and fire were pushed at Savior, But he wasn't going to take it. He ran straight at the beams, and waited for the right time. He jumped up high, and stuck the figure right on the right side of the fore head. Blood began gushing down like a river. "Hah, do you think that is really going to end me," The soul screeched. The figures eyes went from black to bright orange. The part that Savior cut off became bright orange as well. "I didn't think I would have to do this, but." He charged up, as his wings were pointing at him like a caterpillar's cacoon. He let all of the aura go. Everything went white, until Savior saw fire, and a rock shaped like a pillar in the middle of a pool of lava. He did not see the figure until a fire ball came out. Of

nowhere knocking him of the pillar. He grabbed hold of it by stabbing his sowrd into the stone and grabbing hold. He was just above the lava. He began to swing on the sword while trying to get back on the pillar. He let go and was sent flying. Then he pulled a string connecting the sword back in his hand. Right as he landed, the creature came right at him destroying a porpotion of the pillar. The soul grabbed a rock using physic powers and threw it right at Savior. Thinking fast, Savior jumped on the rock and tried to attack the aura devil. The aura devil went into cacoon form protecting himself. Slowly, the sword slipped, and Savior fell down to the lava. The aura devil summoned an aura ball knocking him straight at the lava. "Fire always makes dying better," The soul replied, as he returned to normal inkling form and as the platform went to normal, "I must admit, he did not make me work at all." A sword went straight through his back and his heart location, ri[pping straight through as blood gushed everywhere.

"That chip, on your neck. No," He affirmed as the souls slowly died. Savior ripped the stone right out of the heart location of the heart, and placed it in the container. A memory went flashing through Savior, but before he was teleported to the next location.


	20. Some say

"Hello Savior 0027," Someone had spoken on the pager that he had on his ear," Nice work out there, but now that this thing is working, we are going to send someone else in to help you out." Savior snapped.

"Where am I!?" He asked himself, "All I can remember that I was fighting god like creatures." He then heard singing, a very beautiful soprano. He looked around to see he was in a forest like battlefield. He went through the trees to see a figure that may have been singing in a open field on the other side of the river. Then he heard a pixelated sound as a blue beam of light was coming down from the sky. Then pixels came out of nowhere. He saw a figure with a pair of glasses that shined and covered the eyes of the figure.

"That is the god of harmony, nature, and beauty," The pager beeped, "The name is natalia." Savior stepped on a twig creating a snapping sound disturbing the goddess.

"Who goes," She asked as her green eyes and lima bean green tentacles showed, making her blend in with her forest nature.

"I... I do," Savior replied, "I am here to gain you're powers."

"Well why did you say so," Natalia responded as her aura green wings rose from her back. A giant vine grabbed Savior and attempted to drown him in the river. He struggled to get out, but could not budge. His tentacles touched the waters, then a blue blur cut the tentacle, and made Savior fall in the water. He got out of the river on the other side.

"Did we forget to introduce the inkling that will be joining you on this journey, Her name is pixelia," The pager beeped.

"Geez thanks a lot," Savior responded. He jumped across the river and created a flurry of swipes as he try to attack the goddess. She used her wings to block every last one of the swipes. He fell to the ground. He then blocked every last attacks from the branches of the haunted tree that she spawned. Pixelia Jumped up and right when the goddess was about to grab her with the vines. She teleported behind her, realising a blue fireball made up of something, and the teleported away back to the ground.

"What was that?" Savior asked Pixelia. He did not get a response as she jumped up to avoid being swept away into a tree from the vines. Unfortunately Savior was slammed right into the tree. He got back up. Natalia flew up in the air. She was creating a ball of energy, and then released. Savior was standing there waiting for her to come back down. When all of a sudden, Pixelia pushed Savior out of the way before the energy ball exploded on the battlefield. The two then took a look at eachother.

"You okay?" Pixelia asked.

"Ohh, so now you talk," Savior responded, "And no I am not okay."

"Better than being dead," Pixelia replied. The goddess then landed back at the battle field and made it come back to life. Savior got up and was ready for another round.

"Whatever, now is our chance," Savior whispered. Tree monsters rose from the ground. Savior pulled out his sword and slashed them in half. Then vines rose from the ground, trapping Savior.

"Really, you always have to get stuck?" Pixelia asked.

"Just get me out of here," Savior replied as he became embarrassed. She dashed right through the vines. Sharp leaf were then blasted at them as the sky turned a dark gray. Savior ran through them as Pixelia teleported through them, they had finally reached Natalia again.

"So you imbeciles actually want a fight, hmph fine, but prepare to be stopped dead in you're tracks." Natalia sang in harmony. The two were then sent lying. as the entire battle ground turned a light gray.

"Say your last blessings," She sang. She rose to the sky from the ground, thorns appeared and trapped the two of them.

"What do I do know," Savior yelled trying to pick up something from his pager. There was no response. The goddess had turned into a giant land snake. It charged up a energy ball in it's mouth. Savior tried squirming out, his sword was dropped on the gray battle field. He tried to pick it up in desperation. He grabbed and placed the stone he had from before in it. "Hopefully, this works," He said to himself. A giant fireball consumed the battle grounds causing the snake to fall and the goddess to rise from the snake. Savior rose from the flames, beside him was Pixelia. He grasped his sword ans held in a position to counter as an energy ball was fired at the two of them. An orange shield appeared protecting both of them. Savior jumped up in the air, Slashing the goddess. This time flames appeared as each slash came. Natalia blocked every last swipe. Pixelia jumped up, did a soaring axe kick, and destroy the wings the goddess had, she fell to the battlefield. Savior jumped up and stabbed the sword right in the Goddess head, causing it to splet like a melon. He cut open the heart, and grabbed the next stone.

"You okay?" Pixelia asked.

"Yes," Savior responded, "I am fine, are you good?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Pixelia replied.

"Now we wait," Savior responded.


End file.
